Angelita Castillo
Angelita Castillo (born 1990), sometimes called Lita, is a supporting character in The IT Files. The daughter of Sonia Castillo, Angelita is currently employed as a personal assistant to her mother with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Angelita, along with her mother, has a connection to magic, though the exact connection is unclear at this time. Biography Angelita was born in Barcelona, Spain to Sonia Castillo who'd divorced her husband a couple of months prior. In spite of being a single mother Sonia managed to handle Angelita quite well, her grandparents only being seen once in a while with a part-time nanny being her other main parent-like figure during her childhood. It was by the time Sonia was with Interpol that Angelita first really started to remember things, Mexico being the first place she was able to call home. Caesar Francisco ended up being the first strong male figure in her life and whenever her mother calls him she involves herself as well. In spite of the constant changing of schools and even countries Angelita never really resented her mom, learning to always value proper friendships and understand that others are fleeting. Lita's only real rough patch came prior to the move to Madrid when, while living in Paris, she took up smoking. Feeling guilty about hiding her habit from her mother Lita confessed to it almost a month after starting and the two worked together to end it, leaving Lita to occasionally develop other habits to compensate but otherwise free and clear. Now in Madrid, Angelita is happy to have completed high school but has yet to determine where to go for post-secondary education, instead spending time working at a bakery. Upon the move to London Angelita got the a job with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as Sonia's intern/personal secretary. Mere hours after helping her mom move into ITEA HQ Angelita was introduced to Type-7 by Camille Lambert and Katie Grant. One week later Angelita was brought to meet Arthur Gladstone and his family, specifically his daughter Brianna Gladstone. Lita and Brianna hit it off immediately and ended up using Type-7 to temporarily take over West Ten. Lucienne Christophe later arrived and she and Angelita talked, warming up to one another. Later during a trip to Paris Angelita flirted a bit with Brianna but ultimately she ended up having a one night stand with Sancho Espinoza, whom she'd met at a fashion show. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Angelita was trapped inside ITEA HQ without her mother. Leaning on Lucienne for support, Lita first froze her friend Evie Woods for fun. Angelita also quickly realized what was going on had to be magic, and to make others realize it she used magic potions hidden in her mother's desk, revealing a familial connection to magic. After putting Suzanna Ortiz and Zora Jugovic on the magic trail Angelita let Miranda Ohala hypnotize her, and after some fun alongside Lucienne and Alexandra Blake she was frozen by the former, who was building a collection of female statues. Angelita was released when time unfroze, promptly taking a day off at her mother's suggestion. Lita approached Miranda to hypnotize her again so she could cope, and Miranda ended up giving Lita to Lucienne for the day. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 124 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Nicknames: Lita, Angel * Common Attire: Hip Chain Residence Angelita's home is a townhouse in the City of Westminster in London, just off of Harley Street. The home is three stories, the downstairs possessing a sitting room, a dining room, a kitchen, a small bedroom and a full bathroom as well as a square staircase lobby. The second floor of the townhouse has a larger bedroom, a full bathroom, a secondary living room and a half-kitchen half-office. The top floor has a large storage room and a bedroom. Sonia Castillo sleeps in the second floor bedroom and Angelita sleeps on the third floor, the first floor a sort of guest room. Relationships Family * Sonia Castillo, Mother Romances * Sancho Espinoza, Former Lover Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Camille Lambert, also Co-Worker * Katie Grant, also Co-Worker * Esther Torres, also Co-Worker * Evie Woods, also Co-Worker * Tamera Flick * Brianna Gladstone * Becky Newman * Holly Cohen Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Angelita is physically based on actress Selena Gomez, who was frozen in an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA